10 Songs for Jasdebi
by gothicangel0827
Summary: 10 short stories based on 10 songs on my iPod with Jasdebi. DebittoxJasdero slight KandaxJasdero and TykixDebitto. Twincest and yaoi. Light mature content


**I found a KandaxAllen (Yullen) story like this called '10 bullets for an exorcist' by yamixyugilover1800 so I thought I would make a Jasdebi version of it.**

_**Warning:**_

_**Twincest/Yaoi ahead with some other yaoi parings**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

What's This? – Flyleaf

The small 6-year-old Jasdero looked up from to see the night sky above him started to sprinkle white, icy cold snowflakes. Jasdero lifted one hand to let the things into his hand before it quickly melted as he started to swing his feet, causing the swing he was on to start swaying. Jasdero thought that this thing was magnificent. True it was Christmas Eve but from where Jasdero and his family were living right now, it was very rare to see snow.

Manic Monday – The Bangles

Debitto quickly shot up as he woke up to the alarm clock set to 7:00. He cursed under his breath as he untangled his feet from the covers as he shook his brother awake for him to pull on the dress shirt and red tie that made the school uniform. He then pulled off his PJ bottoms and pulled on the black dress pants. Jasdero seemed to be already changed so Debitto grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom for them to quickly brush their teeth and for Jasdero to comb his shoulder length hair as Debitto perfected his black locks as both of them started franticly putting on their make up before dashing downstairs to see their single mom to leave out two pieces of toast for them. The boys grabbed the toast and quickly ran to the garage for Debitto to grab his red bike and for Jasdero to jump on behind him as they peddled down the street, munching on their toast, trying to get to classroom 7-B before the late bell rang.

Jukebox Hero – Foreigner

Jasdero held his head to the wall as a almost angelic guitar sound filled his head as he listened to his favorite band through closed doors. But only a week later he was up in his shared bedroom holding his twin's glossy black guitar in one hand, a guitar pick in the other. He brought one hand down and a strum was heard through out the whole house. Now just a year later the same boy was playing on the corner with his own acoustic guitar singing and playing at the same time as some people started throwing pocket change into the empty guitar case. Jasdero opened his eyes enough to see a man throw in a business card into the same case. Jasdero leaned over and grabbed it reading the words 'Empire Records' on top with a number listed just below it. Jasdero then stuffed the money into one of his pockets while he quickly packed up his guitar and ran home to tell his mother and brother just before calling the number.

Clowns – t.A.T.u

Jasdero looked down at his brother as the dark haired twin started crying. "Do you see me now?" the blonde asked, his words slightly echoing. Debitto looked up to see nothing but air where he thought he heard his brother's voice coming from. New tears started to form as he realized no one was there. "I'm so sorry 'Dero…" Debitto kept repeating as he curled up on his brother's grave, crying himself to sleep.

OMG – Usher

Techno music filled the club as a blonde and raven haired twins were sitting on two of the stools that surrounded the bar. Soon Jasdero grabbed his twin's slim wrist as he moved both of them to the dance floor. Once they got to the middle of the dance floor, Jasdero started to dance very suggestively and very close to his twin's crotch. When Debitto noticed this a blush crept up on his face as the blood rushed somewhere different. Jasdero noticed this but didn't move away. Only he smirked and moved even closer, rubbing his ass on Debitto's erection.

I'll Try – Johatha Brooke

Jasdero quickly walked through the halls of the ark as he headed to his room. He used the back of his arm to wipe away tears, causing some eyeliner to rub onto the bandages around his arm. "What's wrong?" someone asked. Jasdero looked around to see Road holding her homework while she looked at him with worried eyes. Jasdero put on a fake smile as he said, "Nothing wrong…I'm fine…" Jasdero wrapped his arms around himself as he looked at the floor and said again with an unsure voice, "I'm fine…" Jasdero soon turned and dashed into his room, laying on the bed and wrapping his arms around a pillow as the memories floated to mind again, of him opening the door to one of the many libraries in the room to see a naked Tyki bent over a blushing, naked Debitto. Jasdero slightly flinched as he heard a repeat of Tyki's cold words saying, "What do you want brat? Can't you see I'm busy?" Tears started flowing down his face again as he heard the door squeak open, but the blonde Noah didn't turn around to see who it was. Then he felt two arms wrap around him. Jasdero turned his head to see Debitto next to him. Debitto opened his eyes for the twin's eyes to meet. "I'm sorry 'Dero…I didn't mean to cause you pain…" Debitto said. Jasdero turned around fully so his face was in his brother's chest.

Don't Stop Believin' – Glee Cast

Debitto leaned on one of the pillars that lined the ballroom as he smelled a girl's sickening sweet perfume. Soon a girl with green tinted black hair walked up to him in her thin high heels as she asked, "Want to dance?" Debitto snorted and looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Are you kidding bitch? Me? Dance with _you_?" He said, looking at the girl with beady ice blue eyes. The girl's eyes watered as she turned sharply and ran away from the Noah in his human form. Soon someone caught his eye as he saw his _brother_ in a black _dress_ that went down to his knees with a rose patterned, white _shawl_ wrapped around his arms. Debitto stood straight as his brother walked over to him in _heels_. "Care for a dance?" Jasdero said in a high voice. "Uh…Sure…?" Debitto responded as Jasdero grabbed one of his hands and led him to the dance floor. Once there, Jasdero put one hand on Debitto's shoulder as Debitto put his left hand on his twin's waist. They grabbed each other's empty hand as the swayed in a circle in tune to the music.

Soul Sister – Train

Luckily the two twins got to class just before the bell rang and then they had to wait through 3 different lectures before they got their lunch break. But, since they were in such of a rush this morning, they had to wait until the end of the school to eat some thing. Soon the teacher gathered his things before leaving, letting the kids enjoy their lunches. Soon the boy that sat in front of Jasdero opened the guitar case he brought to class, standing on his desk before he started to sing a country song as the boy that sat across from him started to drum his hands on the table. Then some girls moved the desk out of the way before some kids started a square dance. A boy with bright red hair then grabbed Debitto's hand, making Debitto join the dance. Jasdero then chuckled as he jumped in and started dancing too. Then one girl seemed to get an idea so they whispered among each other and soon the people started exiting the circle leaving Debitto and Jasdero. The blonde then looked over at the other boy and then shrugged and Debitto smiled before they started mirroring each other's moves in a fluid movement so they looked well doing it together, causing the girls to giggle and blush as the boys started clapping along with the song.

Alejandro – Lady Gaga

Debitto watched silently as Jasdero walked down the street next to the exorcist named Kanda. Kanda, surprisingly, didn't have the scowl on his face as he had his hands in his pockets as the blonde Noah licked the white ice cream that was running down the side of the cone. Kanda then leaned over and started licking the same drip. Debitto finally snapped as he ran up behind them and grabbed his twin's waist in one arm while the arm pointed the gold gun in Kanda's face. Debitto then took a couple steps backwards with his brother before throwing the blonde over his shoulder and running away from the Japanese exorcist. Then after a few minutes of running Debitto put Jasdero down, and boy did he look pissed. "What the hell is you're problem?" Jasdero asked, clearly annoyed and Debitto swallowed before answering, "I just can't see you with anyone else than me…In truth…I…I love you…Jasdero…" Jasdero let out a snort before he laughed. He then sighed and said, "What kind of weirdo likes their own brother…?" Debitto was crushed as Jasdero walked away from him.

9 crimes – Damien Rice

Jasdero sat in one of the music rooms in the ark, playing softly on the piano (which might I add that he didn't think he knew how to play) he looked at the piano as he heard the door squeak open and he sang sadly, "Leave me out with the ways…This is not what I do…It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you…It's the wrong…time…Somebody new…It's a small crime and I got no excuse…Is that alright? …yeah…Give my gun away when it's loaded…that alright?...yeah…If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it? That alright… yeah… Give my gun away when it's loaded. That alright? Yeah…with you… " his heartbeat pounding in his ear. Then another voice sang, "Leave me out, with the ways. This not what I do. It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you…It's the wrong…time…he's pulling me through…it's a small crime…and I got no excuse…" Jasdero felt saw tears grip on the keys of the piano as Debitto continued, "Is that alright?...yeah… give my gun away when it's loaded…" Jasdero sang along with him as their words started to mingle making a sad duet. But soon Debitto's line changed and he sang with Jasdero in the background, "Is that, alright? Is that aright with you? No." Debitto then started to cry as Jasdero turned around in shock just before he turned translucent before he faded away, leaving nothing behind. No tears on the piano, no change in the dust covering the keys and seat of the piano, and not even one golden hair or finger print even touched the dusty room or the items inside of it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Woah…I think I made this a little bit too angsty. O_O**

**Anyways please review! Let me know what you think! Plz no flammining but also tell me if I got some of the characters to act wrong.**


End file.
